particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Republican Army
The Revolutionary Republican Army (Hul. Revolutionäre Republikanische Armee), or RRA, was a radical republican political party in Greater Hulstria. The location of the RRA's main headquarters was in a small village in the Eastern Territories. The RRA operated various regional and city offices throughout Hulstria. The party was extremely controversial during its short existance and it ended when it was illegalized and its members arrested. History The party formed in December 2666 out of the republican faction of the Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz. A month earlier, radicals in that faction protested for increased republicanism and attempted to storm their headquarters. In December they successfully overtook the party, but VFA officials locked down the headquarters in Kien and went into hiding to avoid trouble with the RRA. The Republicans then officially took the VFA's place as a political party of Hulstria, turning the VFA into nothing more than an underground group. The party was immediately met with much controversy from other politicians. The FAP accused the party of wanting to cause unrest and to cause a dictatorship. The organization came under attack by the Black Legion, paramilitary of the Republican Coalition, and this was the beginning of violence by the RRA. In the Eastern Territories, the RRA attacked local law enforcement, but in the end faced defeat. Not long after this, a roadside bomb placed by the RRA killed VFA foreign affairs adviser Michael Markell and various others. This was followed by the Hulstrian Nationalist Party calling for the illegalization of the party and its paramilitary, making affiliation punishable as a felony. This movement passed in July of 2669 and all people affiliated with the RRA and its paramilitary were arrested and put on trial. With the RRA gone, VFA-loyalists created the New Komeito Party as the successor to the VFA. Figures in the RRA Party Chairmen-Generals Party Vice Chairmen Cabinet Candidates/Area Advisers All positions are at time of disbandment * Staatsminister: Martin Kohler * Foreign Affairs: Christian Westerberg * Internal Affairs: Thage Larsson * Finance: Per Dahlgren * Defense: Dieter Ottienger * Justice: Klaus von Beust * Infrastructure & Transport: Ikko Nakasumi * Health & Social Services: Kurt Wolff * Education & Culture: Gunther Tillich * Science & Technology: Wolfgang Bohmer * Food & Agriculture: Stanislaw Platzek * Environment & Tourism: Karl Barzler * Trade & Industry: Hermann Weimar Party Beliefs The RRA's official ideologies were republicanism and radicalism. Below is the party's platform: * Establishment of a Republic * Removal of the Monarchy * Creation of a Democratic Hulstria * Further Use of the Hulstrian Language, such as in Official Titles * End to Oppression and Elitism * National Unity and Freedom Current Name Proposals Since the RRA wished to create a republic, it drafted various possible names for the republic. * (Greater) Hulstrian Federal Republic * Republic of (Greater) Hulstria * Democratic Republic of (Greater) Hulstria * Hulstrian Union * Greater Hulstrian Republic * Republic of Gishoto * Union of Hulstria and Gishoto Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto